


Papa John

by fanshae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, Fingering, M/M, Non-Famous AU, Rimming, blink and you miss it mention of liam, gratuitous abuse of pizza puns, roleplaying, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think people actually try and pay for pizza with sex? Like, pizza prostitution? Or maybe like a sugar baby, but for pizza?” Harry’s mind terrified Louis sometimes. “Does that make you a pizza baby?”</p><p>Or: Harry Styles is a delivery boy at the pizza place down the way and his boyfriend uses it as an excuse to spice up their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa John

Louis had done everything right for once. He’d waited till the pizza place down the road was almost closed for the night, just late enough to be someone’s last delivery but early enough that they’d still take his order: two larges: one veggie and one pepperoni, and the cutest delivery boy they had. All Louis had to do now was wait.

It was a good thing Louis didn’t have to wait long. Patience was a virtue and if there was one thing Louis Tomlinson was not it was virtuous.

Virtue was overrated anyway, Louis decided as he scrambled to answer the door in nothing but low slung trackies and a smile. Lowkey public indecency might not be winning him any favors with his neighbors if the look from the lady across the hall was anything to go by but it was definitely doing something for the pizza guy from the once, no, twice over he got when he answered the door.

Tall, thin, and curly swallowed thickly, his hands flexing around the two pizza boxes he was holding in front of himself and his stupidly green eyes raked down Louis’ torso so intensely Louis could almost feel it.

“Um, you ordered a pizza, yeah?”

“I believe I ordered two...,” Louis’ eyes flicked down to the boy’s name tag, “Harold.”

“’s just Harry,” he corrected with a weak smile, “my coworkers think they’re funny.”

Louis wondered if it would be rude to lean over and lick the dimples that had appeared in Harry’s cheeks. Cutest delivery boy indeed. Louis wanted to ruin him, just a little bit. He wondered what the warranty looked like for delivery boys.

“Harry then,” Louis agreed, licking his lips and politely pretending not to watch Harry follow the motion of Louis’ tongue with his eyes, “How much do I owe you, mate?”

Juggling the boxes around, flustered, Harry pulled out the receipt, tongue caught between his teeth, “£10.87 and I’ve got change if you need i-”

“Oh no. I just, I just remembered I don’t have any cash on me,” Louis bit his lip apologetically, making sure to look up at Harry through his lashes. He really should’ve considered being an actor, he was killing this. Forget Leo, Louis definitely deserved an Oscar. “I don’t suppose there’s some other way I could pay you…”

Harry promptly burst out laughing and nearly dropped both pizzas. He only laughed harder at the scowl on Louis’ face and had to lean against the door jam while he wheezed.

“Lou, ‘m sorry, ’s just, your _face!_ ” The rest of his sentence was lost in fit of giggles.

Louis scowled harder, definitely scowling and not pouting. Not even a little bit. “We’ve talked about breaking character. Some sexy delivery boy you are! I demand a refund.”

With what appeared to be great effort, Harry managed to stop laughing. “No, sorry, no refund, Lou. Try again?”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest petulantly, “I dunno if I want to play anymore if you’re not going to take this seriously, Harold.”

“I’m so serious, babe, see?” Harry schooled his features into something vaguely less delighted. “Ask me again?”

Sighing but making a point to flutter his lashes coquettishly, Louis asked, “I don’t suppose there’s some other way I could pay you…”

“I dunno, not sure my manager would approve...” Harry said, managing to only giggle once while giving Louis an over the top wink.

“I promise not to tell if you don’t,” Louis simpered, reaching out to take the boxes from Harry and set them on the foyer table. Handy thing, that. A catch all for keys, mail, the occasional pair of pants, and now the odd pizza box or two. Louis momentarily regretted the grief he’d given Harry about it when his boyfriend had rescued the battered thing at a flea market some odd weeks ago. Momentarily, anyway, the urge passed once Harry gave up the boxes and settled for a lazy shrug.

“Oh, well, in that case,” Harry leered exaggeratedly, “I’m sure something can be arranged.”

If Louis rolled his eyes any harder, he’d probably hurt himself. It was in pure self defense that he yanked Harry into the flat by his uniform's collar, effectively saving everyone in the nearby vicinity from any more subpar acting, and slammed the door shut after them.

Louis walked Harry backwards towards the the living room, hands now clutching Harry’s waist and fingers sneaking under Harry’s waistband to pet at his hips. Louis gave Harry a gentle shove once the back of Harry’s knees hit the couch, sending him sprawling in a tangle of wayward curls and limbs.

“I’d really like to arrange for me mouth to be on your cock,” Louis murmured, sinking fluidly to his knees in front of Harry and encouraging him to spread his legs wider. Louis’ hands slid up Harry’s thighs and over the material of his jeans, “If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Ghosting his fingers over the zip of Harry’s trousers, Louis hid a pleased smirk at Harry’s shaky exhale by leaning forward to mouth hotly at Harry’s denim bound erection, his deft fingers already working at the button.

“Shit, yes, _Lou-_ ” Harry whined, his hands coming up to curl in Louis’ fringe as he lifted his hips just high enough to help Louis work his skinnies down his thighs to tangle around his ankles.

Without Harry’s jeans in the way, his erection was even more obvious in the way that it strained up against the fabric of his pants, tenting the thin fabric of his briefs obscenely in ways that made Louis’ mouth water. It was a bit ridiculous what Harry’s cock did to him.

Louis thumbed at the head of Harry’s cock through his underwear, spreading the dampness gathering there over the fabric before leaning forward to wet it further with his mouth, knowing that the drag of the fabric over Harry’s cock would be the sort of exquisite that bordered on painful, making Harry’s hips jump up against Louis’ hands and leaving them both moaning.

“Please don’t tease me, Lou, fuck,” Harry whined, already flushed, eyes glassy and mouth swollen from biting his own lips.Just as impatient as Harry for once, Louis leaned back almost reluctantly to tug Harry’s underwear down to tangle with his trousers.

The smack of Harry’s wet cock against his stomach where his shirt had been rucked up was obscene, the moan that dragged out of Harry’s mouth when Louis finally pressed his lips to his bare skin was even filthier and Louis had to dart forward to kiss and suck at Harry’s stomach before sitting back and catching the tip of his cock in his mouth.

Louis tongued at the slit and was rewarded with a blurt of precum over his tongue that he swallowed eagerly before feeding more of Harry's ridiculous dick into his mouth. He’d never quite been able to deepthroat Harry and both Louis and his gag reflex had made peace with that. But that didn’t stop him from making up for it in other ways.

One of Louis’ hands circled the base of Harry’s cock and started stroking up to meet his mouth, already slick from the drool and precome. The slick sounds of Louis’ mouth and hand working in tandem always drove Harry crazy, making Harry toss his head against the back of the couch,his curls a debauched mess that was nothing short of endearing.

Louis hummed, focussing on the choked off noises Harry was trying to muffle by biting his lip, making his already red mouth even more obscene.

Harry was starting to rock his hips up into Louis’ mouth in sharp jerky movements, leaving Harry’s hips tilted up and angled just enough that Louis could use the fingers he’d been jerking Harry off with to slip lower and press against Harry’s taint.

If Louis hadn’t been pressing Harry’s hips down, he would’ve choked when they snapped forward in response to his questing fingers.

Fingers still slick from the mess of spit and precome on Harry’s cock, Louis massaged Harry’s entrance with the pad of his fingers, enjoying the way the tremble in Harry’s thighs intensified. Harry might lose himself a little to a sloppy blowjob but he was always a wreck after being fingered open. Louis could happily make him come on his fingers and tongue all day long.

“Greedy,” Louis teased, voice raspier than usual from Harry’s cock down his throat, “trying to get fingered, love?”

 __“__ Fuck, yes,” Harry whimpered, pitifully rocking his hips down against Louis’ fingers, trying to get Louis to give him more than just the teasing flirt of fingers over his rim.

“Dunno about that, Harold. Not sure if the pizzas were worth a fingering....”

Harry keened beautifully, flushed, frustrated, and sprawled across the couch with an almost comically hard cock leaking against his belly.

If Harry had been teasing Louis like this, Louis would’ve kicked him in the face by now and wanked himself off but Louis was teasing Harry and Harry always got off stupidly hard when he was strung along and made to work for his orgasm. So here Louis was, stringing him. The things he did for his boy, honestly.

“Want you so much, want your fingers, Lou, fuck,” Harry sounded absolutely pitiful as Louis withdrew his hand to pet at Harry’s hips fondly.

“Turn over for me, then. Consider this your tip, delivery boy,” Louis smirked and sat back on his heels.

Harry rolled over so quickly, he almost smacked Louis in the face with his knee, mumbling apologies as he went. Harry’s clumsiness left Louis to grope under the sofa for the tube of lube he knew they’d left there the last time they’d fucked in the living room.

Lube recovered, Louis took a moment to admire the picture his boyfriend made. Harry’s hips were tipped up, ass on display, and his back was set in a stunning arch.

Harry was halfway to wrecked already with his flushed face pressed against the cushions as he tried to catch his breath. Louis tried to tamp down on his smug expression.

The first strike of Louis’ hand caught Harry across his right cheek, making him jump. A surprised moan spilled out of Harry’s mouth as Louis delivered a second spank to the opposite side.

“Nice little body,” Louis murmured, taking a moment to run his hands over the pinkening globes of flesh he’d just smacked.

“We’re very concerned with, ah, customer satisfaction,” Harry snickered and then yelped at Louis’ pinch to his thigh.

“Cheeky.” Louis gave Harry another pinch before slicking his fingers with lube

“I wouldn’t call myself satisfied yet,” Louis quipped, circling Harry’s entrance with a single finger. He had Harry pinned with a hand to the small of his back, keeping Harry from pushing back onto the fingers that would inch forward up to the knuckle only to retreat and continue circling.

“Lou,” Harry sobbed, “ _please_.” And really, if Harry was still talking Louis wasn’t doing a good enough job at this fingering business. He skipped straight from a single teasing finger to two in the space of a breath.

Harry was still loose from the shower sex they’d had that morning where Louis had fucked him under the spray. The mark where Louis’d bitten Harry’s shoulder when he came was just visible over the collar of Harry’s shirt and Louis flushed hotly at the idea of people seeing it all day. He’d let Harry come on his face afterwards, marking him in his own way before letting the water wash it off.

The lack of resistance against Louis’ fingers didn’t stop Harry from choking on moans like he was dying for it, trying to screw his hips back despite the firm grip Louis still had on him. Once Louis started scissoring his fingers Harry gave up any pretense of being quiet.

Shameless in his desire, Harry was magnetic. Louis was helpless to deny the pull of his boyfriend’s wantonly spread legs and bow of his back. He couldn’t keep from spilling kisses over Harry’s hips, biting and sucking till bruises bloomed under his skin.

“Not as tight as I thought you’d be, love,” Lou murmured against Harry’s hip, nibbling another mark there,”You let people tip you like this often? Bit slutty for a delivery boy, innit?”

Louis followed his words with a sharp smack to the meat of Harry’s ass and twisted his fingers almost cruelly to press against Harry’s prostate.

Harry mewled pitifully and dribbled precome onto the sofa as the back of his neck flushed hot. Honestly, Louis had never met someone as monogamous as Harry who so enjoyed being called a slut.

“No, I, _ah-_ ,” Harry cried out as Louis added a third finger, bonelessly letting his head drop against his chest.

“Slut,” Louis murmured fondly before spitting, thick and filthy, over Harry’s hole. Besides getting Harry wet, it had the added benefit of making Harry gasp and tighten around Louis’ fingers.

Louis ducked forward to lick over where Harry’s rim was stretched around his fingers. By the time Lou got his tongue into Harry, licking him out between the fingers Louis used to hold him open, Harry was wailing.

Louis had to withdraw his fingers all together to grip Harry’s thighs and hold him still. Harry’s neglected cock was leaking freely, the tip caught against the hem of Harry’s shirt as it twitched and swayed. The bruises Louis was leaving on Harry’s hips would be something he kissed apologetically in the morning. For now, Louis just held him tighter, pulled Harry back more firmly against his face as he swirled his tongue against Harry’s entrance till there was spit running down his chin and his stubble was rubbing Harry’s thighs raw.

Harry’s voice had gone hoarse in a way that meant they’d be getting complaints from the neighbors the next day, strung out and wrecked. It still came as a surprise when Louis sealed his mouth over Harry’s hole, _sucked_ , and Harry came completely untouched, all over himself, his shirt, and the couch.

Louis continued to lick him through the aftershocks before sitting back on his heels, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. His fingers trailed across the back of Harry’s trembling thighs reverently.

“Fuck, Haz…”

Harry hummed contentedly, still twitching despite the fact that he’d gone limp in his own mess, making the arch of his back even more pronounced.

Louis had suddenly never been more aware of his own erection or the way that his trackies had been pulled tight over the steadily spreading wet spot near his hip. It’s suddenly the most important thing in the world to get his cock out and he spends a minute trying to tug both his own sweats down and Harry’s trousers the rest of the way off before getting his limbs sorted and his cock out. He probably looks ridiculous with the waistband of his sweats tucked just under his balls but Louis has more important things on his plate.

“Over. Roll over Hazza,” Lou ordered, finally getting Harry naked from the waist down, “Wanna fuck you.”

“Christ, yes,” Harry slurred, rolling with Louis’ hands until he was laid out on his back across the sofa. He looked a bit silly with his uniform shirt shoved up almost to his nipples and his curls plastered to his face with sweat.

Louis had never wanted him more.

Louis scrambled off the floor, ignoring his twinging knees to slide into the cradle of Harry’s thighs. Long legs immediately twined around his waist, pulling him closer, and Louis laughed.

“Eager, are we?” Louis teased, sliding a hand under Harry’s thigh to hoist it onto his shoulder, leaving him open and vulnerable. Bless yoga, honestly.

“Want you, Lou, always,” Harry promised, sweet and sincere even when he looked like sin. Louis leaned in and kissed him, intent on licking the sweetness right out of Harry’s mouth, a bit sloppy and breathless as he fumbled with the lube and slicked his cock up one-handed.

Louis pushed in between one breath and the next, bottoming out with a groan. Harry’s arms twisted tight around his neck and held Louis close as he adjusted to the heat and clutch of Harry’s body. Despite being fingered within an inch of his life, Harry was still tight as anything.

He was also surprisingly impatient for someone who’d already orgasmed, only letting Louis rest for a minute before he was rocking his hips up impatiently. Louis could feel the beginnings of Harry’s hard on pressed between them, snapping his hips forward involuntarily when Harry raked his nails down Louis’ back before setting a firm pace.

A hiss of pleasure from Harry turned into a helpless little _“Ah, ah, ah”'_ s when Louis hitched his leg higher and found just the right angle to pound against Harry’s already abused prostate.

Louis pressed closer, settling into a filthy grind from the punishing rhythm he’d set before, one foot braced against the floor so he had the leverage to nearly fold Harry in half, intent on maintaining the angle.

When he started stripping Harry’s cock quickly, Harry’s breath hitched like he could hardly breath from how good it felt.

“Want you to come again,” Louis hissed, feeling his own orgasm crashing towards him, “Wanna get- get me money’s worth, fuck-”

Harry laughed breathlessly as he came and Louis followed him a couple thrusts after, trying to kiss the smile off of Harry’s face.

He collapsed forward onto Harry’s chest and sighed happily as his boyfriend’s hands came up to play with his fringe, pushing it back from Louis’ sweaty forehead.

“Count me a satisfied customer, Harold.”

Harry’s chest rumbled with laughter under Louis’ cheek, “Are we still roleplaying then? Would you like a receipt?”

Louis grumbled and reached up to poke at Harry’s cheek, pouting, “Not like it was much use when you’re so rubbish at it. Honestly, Hazza, you can’t stay in character to save your life.”

Harry nipped at Louis’ finger unapologetically, “Can’t help it. You’re so fucking fit it’s distracting.” He made a face as he pulled his uniform away from his chest. “Gonna have to wash this though. I’ve already had too many conversations with Liam about “questionable stains” on my work clothes.”

“Not my fault,” Louis insisted immediately. He loathed laundry almost as much as he loathed Harry’s uptight manager, Liam. They’d probably do a lot less laundry if Harry didn’t consistently come like a freight train or Liam cared less about appearances.

Louis was distracted from formulating an excuse to get out of going to the laundromat by Harry’s soft, “Lou?”

“Mmnh?”

“Do you think people actually try and pay for pizza with sex? Like, pizza prostitution? Or maybe like a sugar baby, but for pizza?” Harry’s mind terrified Louis sometimes. “Does that make you a pizza baby?”

Louis sputtered and sat back on his haunches, wincing a bit as he pulled out of Harry. “Absolutely not.”

“Am I the pizza daddy then?” Harry’s dropped the timbre of his voice huskily, “A Papa John?”

Harry continued to cackle as Louis tried to smother him with a sofa cushion.

“You’re the most ridiculous person I know, Harold!” Louis screeched, tugging his trackies back up.

“But you love me anywaaaaaaay,” Harry sang after him, easy and unashamed in his nudity despite being sprawled across the couch with his bits still out.

God help Louis but he did, even when Harry started chuckling under his breath about “pizza daddies” again.

“Papa John, honestly,” Louis muttered under his breath as he stalked towards the bathroom so Harry wouldn’t see the smile threatening to spill across his face.

Harry Styles was ridiculous and Louis was ridiculously in love with him.

Despite the puns.

Or maybe because of them, but Louis would never tell Harry that.

**Author's Note:**

> The exchange with my sister for this fic went something like:
> 
> L:HAVE YOU STARTED ON THE PIZZA FIC YET, PAPA JOHN NEEDS YOU  
> L: Go to Papa  
> L: Now go pound some dough. Go on. Go write Papa John his pepperoni stick  
> L: Louis needs his arse kneaded  
> L: He's a Doughy boy  
> L: Dough boy  
> L: Dough boy and Papa John  
> Me: I don't think I even want to write this anymore  
> L: Too bad, go get breakfast and then finish writing about Papa John's john
> 
> I also blame this picture: http://tinyurl.com/zgkubbb
> 
> Thanks as always to my sister [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) for betaing. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can also find my blog [here](http://mygardenabounds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
